Please leave me alone
by floressarah35
Summary: This story is about Bridgette and Ginger and a unexpected suprise that cause things to go bad for Bridgette but it all happens when Ginger told Bridgette to leave her alone cause of her period start (no werewolf story).
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Ginger snaps and different things happen in the story , don't own Ginger Snaps!

Bridgette pov

So this morning me and my sister are doing this project for a class but we are doing it about death , me and my sister Ginger made a pact about getting out of this town when 17 or die I am afraid of people laughing at me in the coffin while going down but Ginger does not care about dieing just as long as we are together. Me and Ginger are different she is 16 and I am 15 ,she is a redhead and my hair is black-haired , and we are the same height that is all. So I better get going don't want to be late to school and we have to turn are project in and then have PE class which sucks.

* * *

Bridgette pov

Me and Ginger are in the 11 grade together because I skip a grade because I was smart ,we go to class to show are video project and when it ends the teacher is speechless at what we showed and wants us to see him in his office separated me and Ginger are smiling.

AT PE

Me and Ginger are in PE class when I say "Ginger what is wrong with your back "and Ginger replied with a "I don't know ",so we play a game search and destroy which I picked Trina Sinclair and I think she heard ,what me and Ginger said about her because she said" what a bitch "to we got called on the field to play which she push me in to the mud that was on the field, which cause me to go get cleaned and Ginger telling her not to touch me again. So I went inside to get cleaned and the janitor offered me a cloth then Ginger came in and said "you know he is looking down your shirt "and told her "no he is not" then Ginger said" I will kill her for you bee".

AFTER SCHOOL

Me and Ginger wait to walk home but her back is hurting and she is smoking then I see Trina Sinclair and say "I hate her I wish I could do something to teach her a lesson" after I finish me sentence a van comes in with the drug dealer named Samuel McDonald which his nickname is Sam and Ginger said " she is begging for negative attention she is hang out with the drug dealer", just then he backs up his van and sees me and smirks, what a creepy dude he is 23 and is looking at a 15-year-old girl he then drives off and me and Ginger go home .

* * *

Bridgette pov

Me and Ginger are at home eating dinner with are parents then my mom asks what is wrong with her back and Ginger says it hurts and she says why does it hurt and Ginger replies with from being dead and the my mom says do you think it your period starting and Ginger starts choking on her water and say leave it alone for two second and my dad says Pam we are eating and she says we are late in starting are period. Then she and Ginger get in a fight and she tells Ginger to go to our room and I get up and follow but she says I am not connected at Ginger wrist but I still follow Ginger then she say her and dad have counseling tonight and to stay home.

IN ME AND GINGER'S ROOM

"Bee, do you think I will start my period" Ginger asks and I say "maybe why" and Ginger replies "because if I start moping around and talking about pms shoot me okay and Ginger and me talked about everything until we fell asleep.

* * *

MORNING

Bridgette pov

I woke up to Ginger waking me up around 3 in the morning, Ginger said quickly "I started my period", she showed me the blood on her underwear and bed I told her to put the bloody underwear and bed spread in the laundry basket. And we went back to sleep together in my bed and woke up to the alarm to get up for school.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

Bridgette pov

Ginger started acting strange she had told Jesse McCartney yes to going with him because yesterday she told him no. What is wrong with her , I drag her to the restroom and talk with her but she told me will talk at home.

* * *

AT HOME DURING DINNER

Mom had made dinner and Ginger was eating and telling me "wishes are for baby's legs "then mom came out with cake that was Ginger's favorite kind and said she was a woman and Ginger said I was so dead.

AT ME AND GINGER'S ROOM

Me and Ginger got into a fight she thinks I told mom that her period started but no I would not betray Ginger by telling my mom she is on her period. Then she says something that shocked me" leave me alone and that we are not the same anymore and leaves", that night I cried because I lost the sister I knew disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Something bad is going to happen

Bridgette pov

Me and Ginger have not talked to each other in a week and my mom said I will understand everything when it's my turn. But Samuel McDonald is throwing a Halloween party early in October like in the second week and Ginger talked about her and her boyfriend Jesse McCartney are going and she told my mom this at the dinner table now my mom wants me to go to. But I don't want to but she said to watch Ginger so tonight I am going but not dressed as a creature or something.

* * *

TONIGHT AT SAMUEL MCDONALD'S HOUSE

Bridgette pov

So me and Ginger got a ride from mom but the biggest mistake was turning around waving bye because Ginger took off and left me outside with drunk people, so I went inside to look for her and was bumping into people. I found a door and if Ginger was inside there with her boyfriend, so I look inside calling her name but the door closed and the person standing in front of the door was Samuel McDonald and he turned around and locked the door.

Nobody's pov

Bridgette:What are you doing?

Sam:I don't know just getting started to have fun, I know your Bridgette Fitzgerald and I seen you around the school when I do drugs run and I think your pretty hot.

Bridgette:If you hurt people will hear and my sister will come looking for me.

Sam:Yeah the music is loud and I think I saw Ginger leave with Jesse that is sad she left you.

Just the Sam lung at Bridgette and she trip over the chair nearby, she also tried screaming but no one could hear her scream then Sam grabbed Bridgette and dragged her to the bed, she tried to get out of his grip but could not then Sam threw Bridgette on the bed but she hit her head on the wall and knocked out for a while. When she woke up Sam was undressing and she was naked she tried to cover herself up but her hands were tied to the bed head post and Sam was already naked and at Bridgette legs and he began separating them going in between them Bridgette started crying and Sam said "it will be okay sweetheart this will all be over soon and if you tell anyone about this I will kill you and your family" then Bridgette said "you don't have to do this" and Sam replies with "I want to". Then he aligned his penis at Bridgette entrance and ram into Bridgette which cause her to bleed and scream out in pain but Sam didn't care and still kept going he push in and out harder and deeper and faster and she was in pain but it begin to go away but she stilled cried and then she felt Sam cum into her and allowing his seed deep in her womb. He got off her and kissed her lips before untieing her and telling her to leave and she grabbed her clothes and change quick as possible then she when to the door but Sam said "remember the warning nobody knows".

Bridgette pov

I was left with my hands bruise from the ropes and my virgina hurt like hell ,it made it hard for me to walk and I was assaulted by Sam for 30 minutes and it felt like two hours and I had to walk home because I had no phone to call my mom to pick me up and Ginger boyfriend was supposed to drop them off at me and Ginger's house. Ginger is probably with Jesse having sex ugh, I hate that word now and my house is coming up just two more blocks and home

* * *

IN THE MORNING

Bridgette pov

Since the party was on a friday I got to stay home in bed all day aching down there and when I came home Ginger wasn't there and she came home an hour later than me. This morning Ginger left to spend the day with Jesse and I had to take a shower so I walk to the bathroom with clothes to change into and took a hot shower to get rid of Sam sweat off me. So I got raped by Sam and I don't think I can get over it but I have to try hide my pain and don't tell nobody so no one gets hurt and with that I get out of the shower.

Next chapter will be two months later


	3. Chapter 3

TWO MONTHS LATER

Bridgette pov

It's December and things could not get more worse Ginger said the night on halloween she had left me for her and Jesse to have alone time and now she thinks she is pregnant because her and Jesse didn't use protection. So we went shopping for pregnacy tests and got 9 boxes of the same pregnacy test and went home so Ginger can take the tests she only took about 7 tests because that is has much as she can pee and they were negative then she gave the other two to me and told me to do whatever with them. So I decide to pee on one for fun and waited for fun and I go and check and it says positive and I go no I can't be pregnant so I take the next pregnacy test and it says positive. I thought that I was eating and throwing up because of what happen and could not get out of my , that I didn't know my body was changing, man I should have known Sam would not use protection and it is already too late to get rid of what is inside me it is two months old and the main sign is that I had morning sickness. I go and look in the mirror and see a small bump growing, what will everyone see me has a little girl who had sex and got pregnant then everyone calling me a slut I was just barely 15. I have to get out of here and soon before I start showing but my clothes are baggy enough for me to hide my bump. I have seen Sam around smiling at me then winking at me it makes me sick at how he could do that to me and not regret it. So I better go to sleep for school tomorrow but I have to throw out these pregnacy tests in the trash.

* * *

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Bridgette pov

So right now we are in PE class playing a game of ball hockey and Ginger and me are playing today cause Jesse is sick and she has nothing better to do, so are team gets called up and Trina Sinclair is still mad at me, we start playing and Trina push me to the ground lucky I landed on my butt then Ginger got mad at Trina and knock her over and started punching her , Trina had a bloody nose and Ginger got sent the office and was suspended for the day, so I had to walk home alone. I was walking down the street when Sam's van pulled up and I completely froze and Sam say "Bridgette come here" , I was about to turn and run when he said " I know your pregnant" , I look at him and he just smiled he told me to get in van and I said no but he said he will tell everyone I am a pregnant slut and like that I was in the van with him he told me he would drive me home after we talked. So I asked how did you know I was pregnant and he told me he saw me yesterday with Ginger buying pregnacy tests because he was on a drug run and he then told me he wanted to be a family and we could run away together and like that I called him crazy and told him the pregnacy tests were Ginger's and like that he said oh and drop me off at home.


End file.
